A lost soul
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Kiku, sans bien savoir comment s'est retrouvé dans une toute autre époque et dans un pays qui n'a rien à voir avec le sien. Va-t-il réussir à s'adapter à ce monde ou tout est différent?
1. Kiku

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. Jude de Tales of Xillia ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, Jude et Kiku principalement. (Jude de Tales of Xillia)  
 **Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

 **Autres :** Et voilà ma première fic sur Percy Jackson! J'ai déjà écrit tout le plot depuis longtemps donc aucun problème d'inspiration pour cette fic.

* * *

 **KiKu**

Kiku courrait, son katana à la main. Il avait été pris dans une embuscade, heureusement pour lui il avait pu les aveugler durant quelques instants, mais ils allaient bientôt revenir.  
Kiku était seul et ils étaient au moins 30, il était un bon combattant mais eux aussi.  
La seule option qu'il avait été donc de fuir.  
Sachant qu'il ne pourrait aller bien loin avant qu'on le retrouve, Kiku décida de chercher un endroit où se cacher, il passa en revue les arbres les plus hauts, les tanières d'animaux et les plus gros buissons qu'il trouva mais à chaque fois quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il entendait déjà des cris au loin ainsi que des bruits de pas. Il devait trouver quelque chose tout de suite où il allait se faire prendre.  
Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner et commençait à songer au seppuku, il vit un tunnel dissimulé par des arbres. Curieux il s'en approcha et vit qu'il était largement à taille humaine, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.  
Kiku avança prudemment, tout d'abord car il ne savait pas où menait ce tunnel et ensuite car si il courrait ils allaient l'entendre.  
Le tunnel le mena dans un lieu très étrange, une sorte de lieu où la végétation la plus belle avait décidé de se rassembler, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un jardin mais il y avait un côté sauvage qui n'avait rien d'artificiel.  
Kiku avança et regarda avec émerveillement les lieux, si une quelconque forme de paradis existait, cela devait y ressembler.  
Le guerrier alla se cacher derrière une fleur si grande qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait exister, il resta debout sans un bruit et écouta.

Aucun bruit.  
Il ne bougea pas avant au moins une bonne heure où il se permit un soupir de soulagement.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.  
Il attendit toute de fois une autre heure, le temps qu'ils partent de la zone avant d'oser sortir de son sanctuaire.  
Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème, l'entrée n'existait plus.  
Kiku paniqua et chercha l'entrée partout mais il n'y avait définitivement plus rien. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il était sûr d'être arrivé et donna des coups de katana dans la terre, sans succès.  
Dépité il se laissa tomber au sol et avant qu'il ne put réfléchir à quoi faire pour se sortir de là il entendit un bruit sourd derrière le mur de terre. Comme si quelqu'un essayer de le casser.  
Le mur explosa et Kiku fut projeté en arrière.


	2. Alfred

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. Jude de Tales of Xillia ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, Jude et Kiku principalement. (Jude de Tales of Xillia)  
 **Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

 **Autres :** J'ai créé des concepts propres pour cet univers, si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à demander! Et j'ai déjà prévu d'écrire quelque chose sur le groupe d'Arthur aussi.

* * *

 **Alfred**

Alfred fut très enjoué lorsqu'il eut droit à une nouvelle quête, fouiller les ruines à la recherche de reliques laissés par la Dieux était sa passion. Alors forcément quand on lui appris qu'on avait potentiellement localiser une nouvelle relique et qu'il pouvait s'en charger, Al explosa de joie.  
Ludwig, un expert en archéologie allait l'accompagner ainsi que son meilleur ami Jude.  
Ses préparatifs furent très vite fait et à peine quelques heures après qu'on lui ait donné la quête il était prêt.  
Son groupe s'aventura dans une des rares grandes forêt qu'il restait sur le territoire américain et ils se mirent à fouiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? » Demanda Alfred.

« Une relique de Pan sans doute vu que l'on est en pleine nature. Arthur a sentit une très grande puissance dans cette forêt et il est presque sûr que c'est dû à une relique. » Répondit Jude avant de sortir une espèce de carte. « Il a essayé de marquer sa position, vu qu'il a enchanté la carte, on le saura quand on sera proche. »

« Cool ! Il ferait un très bon chercheur de trésors, c'est dommage qu'il persiste à combattre des monstres. » Répliqua Alfred.

Ils continuèrent leur recherches et Ludwig fouillait le moindre recoin de terre à la manière humaine.

« Personne ne sent quelque chose ? Je ne sens rien alors ça ne doit pas être une arme. »

Ludwig était un fils d'Arès et avait une grande affinité avec les armes.

« Je ne sens rien non plus, on aurait peut-être dû emmené un _satyr_. » Répondit Jude.

« Pas besoin ! Je peux sentir les trucs super fort ! Et... Je sens pas grand chose en fait, ça doit être enterré très profondément. » Ajouta Alfred.

« Une minute... Je sens l'odeur du sang. Quelqu'un est blessé. »

Luwig et Alfred se regardèrent, quelqu'un de blessé ? Il n'y avait personne à part eux ici, les humains ne venaient pas dans cette forêt.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un monstre ? » Demanda Ludwig avec sérieux.

« J'en suis sûr... »

Jude se mit à fouiller les environs et l'odeur de sang se faisait de plus en plus importante, il était sûr qu'il avait quelqu'un de blessé dans les environs et qu'il avait besoin de soin.  
Il suivit son instinct et se mit à creuser, Alfred et Ludwig le suivirent, ils creusèrent pendant un très long moment avant de tomber sur une sorte de tunnel, qu'ils venait de toute évidence de cassé en deux.

« L'odeur est proche, il doit être au bout de l'un de ces tunnels. »

« Hey mais oui je sens quelque chose de puissant ! La relique ! »

« Quelqu'un nous a déjà devancé alors, mais si il est blessé nous devrions faire attention, il est sans doute tombé sur quelque chose de très fort. »

« Vous en faites pas, le Héros est là, vous risquez rien ! » Alfred leur fit un sourire colgate avant de se faufiler dans le tunnel.

Jude et Ludwig le suivirent, sur leur gardes.  
Ils marchèrent durant un bon moment aussi et arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac.

« On ne s'est pas trompé de côté ? » Demanda Ludwig.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un de blessé derrière, le tunnel a dû s'effondrer et il s'est retrouvé bloquer. »

« Oué, y'a définitivement quelque chose derrière. Poussez-vous je vais le détruire. »

Alfred sortit ses deux pistolets et chargea la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir exploser un mur de terre.

« Euh Alfred, si la personne blessé se fait toucher... »

« Oups, t'as raison Jude, je devrais éviter de tirer dessus. »

Al rangea ses armes et à la place donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, qui résista. Jude vint l'aider et à deux ils réussirent à détruire le mur, un miracle que le tunnel ne se soit pas effondré avec.  
Une fois la poussière dissipé les trois compagnons virent tout d'abord que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient surpasser tout ce qu'il y avait de naturel.  
L'endroit ressemblait à une sorte de pièce géante remplie de tellement de végétation florissante qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient été capable de décrire tout ce qu'il y avait. On se croirait dans une zone protégé par Pan.  
Une fois la surprise et leur émerveillement passé ils virent bien vite l'individu à terre devant eux.  
Apparemment il s'était pris le choc de l'explosion et ses blessures s'étaient aggravés.  
Jude se précipita à ses côtés et tenta de le soigner mais l'individu l'attaqua et Jude manqua de justesse de se faire décapiter. Heureusement qu'il avait de bon réflexes.

Une fois la surprise passé, l'individu les regarda avec des yeux ronds, apparemment ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il pensait être car il se calma mais n'abaissa tout de fois pas son arme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda t-il en japonais ancien.

Jude et Ludwig se regardèrent entre eux en se demandant quelle langue ce jeune homme parlait.  
Alfred avait réussit à capter qu'il s'agissait de japonais mais il était tellement différent de celui qu'il connaissait qu'il eut du mal à tout comprendre. Il fit une brave tentative de présentation.

« Je suis Alfred, lui c'est Jude et lui Ludwig. »

Le japonais sembla comprendre avec les gestes d'Alfred mais rien n'indiquait qu'il avait compris son japonais.

« Kiku. » Répondit-il en se désignant.

Il avait l'air perdu, il était blessé à divers endroits mais ses blessures ne semblait pas très grave, il avait de court cheveux noir et des yeux chocolat ainsi qu'un teint très clair. Et portait une armure de samouraï, un fan ?

« Alfred tu peux lui dire que je veux le soigner ? »

Alfred tenta d'expliquer à Kiku que Jude voulait le soigner mais apparemment Kiku ne comprit rien.  
Zut, à quoi ça servait de parler japonais si il ne pouvait même pas se faire comprendre ?

« Attendez, c'est un demi-dieu, peut-être que si on essayait le grec ? » Proposa Ludwig.

Jude tenta directement de communiquer en grec et à la surprise du japonais il comprit Jude. Ce dernier put enfin aller le soigner et il se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois que l'individu devant lui était guérit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu cherchais la relique ? » Demanda Alfed en grec aussi.

« Une relique... ? Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ben c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, on pense qu'il y a une relique de Pan ici. Tu vois à quel point cet endroit semble surréaliste mais déborde de nature non-artificiel ? »

Kiku hocha la tête mais ne comprit pas vraiment de qui ils parlaient.

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama au loin Ludwig.

Il revient avec une graine qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

« Toute la végétation semble pousser à partir de cette fleur géante, je ne pouvais pas couper la fleur entière et de toute façon une de ses graines est largement suffisante. Elle permettra de faire pousser une fleur identique. »

« Alors quoi on laisse la fleur là ? » Demanda Alfred.

« Tu veux la couper pour détruire tout ce qu'il y a ici ? » Répondit Ludwig.

« Ben non mais si jamais quelqu'un s'empare d'une autre de ses graines et l'utilise à de mauvaises fins, tu sais, genre faire des plantes carnivores et tout. »

« Je doute que cette fleur puisse produire autre chose que ce que nous voyons ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait ce genre de risque. » Répondit Jude.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Kiku.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? On peut te ramener chez toi si tu veux ! Ou au camp, ça serait encore mieux ! »

« Je... De quel camp parlez-vous ? » Demanda le japonais d'un air anxieux.

« Camp Half-Blood et Camp Jupiter, pour les demi-dieux comme nous ! » Répondit Alfred avec un grand sourire.

Le japonais semblait encore plus perdu, il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il été.  
Jude le regarda avec un sourire compatissant. « Sortons d'ici, nous allons t'expliquer. »


	3. Kiku 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. Jude de Tales of Xillia ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, Jude et Kiku principalement. (Jude de Tales of Xillia)  
 **Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

* * *

 **Kiku**

Kiku n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas eux qui l'avait retrouvé mais de parfait étrangers, dont deux ayant des cheveux et des yeux extraordinaires, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela était possible d'avoir des cheveux jaunes et yeux bleus. Le troisième garçon avait des cheveux noirs coiffé un peu de la même manière que Kiku et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, il se sentait plus à l'aise en présence de cette personne que des deux autres. Sans doute pour cela qu'il avait accepter de le laisser le soigner quand il compris ses intentions, même si il avait complètement oublié ses blessures avec le stress de se faire prendre.  
Il se rendit encore plus vite compte qu'ils n'étaient pas japonais car ils parlaient une autre langue, et bizarrement il réussit à les comprendre alors qu'il pensait ne savoir parler que japonais.  
Kiku était terriblement perdu, il ne comprenait pas de quoi ces individus lui parlait, ils parlaient de reliques, de demi-dieu et de camp étranges. Lorsque le dénommé Jude, qui lui ressemblait, lui dit qu'ils allaient tout lui expliquer en sortant d'ici, Kiu décida de le suivre. Pour il ne savait quel raison, quelque chose avait changé dehors et il devait voir ce qui s'était passé.  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un lieu totalement différent s'offrit à lui. Cela ne ressemblait en rien avec la forêt par laquelle il était entré dans ce tunnel.

Jude fut très gentil avec lui et essaya de lui expliquer du mieux possible cette histoire de camp et demi-dieu. Kiku comprit un peu mais pas tout, qu'était-ce les Grecs ? Pourquoi serait-il fils de l'un d'eux ?  
Le dénommé Alfred n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses étranges et Ludwig n'était pas très bavard si ce n'était que pour taire Alfred de temps à autre.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le camp, c'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient appelé, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à un immense village.  
Cette idée lui faisait peur mais il devait bien l'admettre, il n'était plus au Japon.  
Des gens qui parlaient grec, des forêts complètement différentes des siennes, des villages aux architectures fantaisistes, comment pouvait-il être encore au Japon ?

« On va t'emmener voir Chiron, c'est un peu le chef du camp. Ensuite ton parent divin devrait te reconnaître dans la journée maintenant que tu es au camp. »

Jude avait l'air tellement gentil que Kiku ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire un peu confiance, il hocha la tête et suivit le trio dans un des plus grand bâtiments du village.  
Il fut amené dans une salle étrange remplie de choses tout aussi étranges, il n'avait jamais vu aucune de ces choses et ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus.  
Toutefois l'homme-cheval qu'il vit entrer était sans doute le plus étrange.

« Alfred F. Jones au rapport ! On a retrouvé la relique plus un demi-dieu ! » S'exclama Alfred avec un parfait salut militaire.

Ludwig remit à Chiron la graine et il l'examina avant de la ranger dans un récipient.

« Très bien, bon travail vous trois. Qui est-ce ? »

Kiku se sentit vulnérable sous le regard du centaure mais répondit. « Je m'appelle Kiku Honda. »

Nul besoin de dire son titre, il n'était plus au Japon et personne ne le comprendrait.

« Nous l'avons trouvé là où était la relique mais il ne semble pas être d'ici, il parle japonais apparemment. » Ajouta Jude.

« Oué apparemment, parce que on arrive pas du tout à communiquer ! Alors on doit parler en grec. »

« Hum... Dis-moi mon garçon, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« 1156 ? »

Tout ceux présent dans la pièce, sauf Kiku bien sûr, firent des yeux ronds, ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un visiteur du passé en aussi bonne forme.

« OMGs ! T'as voyagé dans le temps ?! C'est trop cool ! Comment t'as fait ? » S'empressa de lui demander Alred.

« V-voyager dans le temps... ? » Demanda Kiku, complètement perdu.

« Bah oué, on est en 2016 là, et aux USA, pas au Japon. »

« Ce que veut dire Alfred, c'est que pour une certaine raison tu aurais été transporté de plusieurs années dans le futur et dans un autre pays... » Tenta de dire Jude avec plus de tact.

Une fois le choc passé, ce qui mit tout de même un bon moment, Kiku se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Il était resté dans ce lieu étrange deux heures tout au plus et il aurait voyagé presque un millénaire dans le futur et dans un autre pays. Impossible !  
Soudainement toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui mais ils regardaient au-dessus de sa tête, Kiku releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant un oiseau au dessus de lui. Il essaya de bouger mais la chose ne le laissa pas, il sentit même quelque chose bouger sur lui et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire il se retrouva avec une tenue de combat grec, au revoir son armure de samouraï.  
Kiku ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en voyant la longueur de ses nouveaux vêtements, il était presque nu !

* * *

J'espère que je me suis pas planté dans la date pour l'époque des samouraï et que c'est bien dedans xD  
Et franchement les uniformes grecs étaient vraiment court, vous ne trouvez pas? 8D


	4. Jude

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. Jude de Tales of Xillia ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, Jude et Kiku principalement. (Jude de Tales of Xillia)  
 **Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

* * *

 **Jude**

Quand la Chouette d'Athéna apparut au-dessus de Kiku, Jude su immédiatement que le japonais venait de se faire reconnaître par sa mère. Ce qui semblait beaucoup le perturber, surtout la tenue de guerrier qui le fit hurler. Jude fut très surpris par sa réaction, peut-être pensait-il qu'il portait une jupe et cela l'horrifiait ?

« Ouuuah dude pas besoin de hurler ! C'est super génial d'avoir Athéna comme parent divin ! Enfin à ce qu'il paraît, moi être fils de Zeus me va très bien. » S'exclama Alfred.

Cela n'étonnait pas du tout Jude, son meilleur ami ressemblait beaucoup à son père en bien des sens, son égo devait être au moins aussi gros, ils voulaient tout les deux toujours diriger et se prenaient pour des héros. Enfin il n'était pas totalement sûr pour Zeus mais ce dernier avait dû se prendre pour un grand héros quand il avait libéré ses frères et sœurs du ventre de leur père, d'où le fait qu'il ait voulu diriger la guerre juste après. Jude imaginait très bien Alfred à la place de Zeus.

« Quelle est cette tenue... ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis presque nu... ? » Demanda Kiku avec effroi.

« Euhm c'était l'uniforme de combat des Grecs, c'est vrai qu'en y pensant il est un peu court mais il faisait très chaud en Grèce, c'était plus facile de bouger dans une tunique comme celle-ci qu'avec les vêtements qu'ils portaient habituellement. » Répondit Chiron en essayant de calmer le japonais.

Jude n'avait pas le moindre doute que de bouger dans une tunique comme celle-ci était bien plus simple que dans des toges, même si il n'en était pas friand, il était presque sûr que l'on voyait ce qui se trouvait en dessous de l'espèce de jupe tellement elle était courte.

« Où est allée mon armure ? » Demanda avec empressement Kiku.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir... Mais je suis sûr que les enfants d'Athéna te prêteront d'autres vêtements avec plaisir. » Répondit Chiron.

« Donc il peut rester au camp ? » Questionna Alfred.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, étant un demi-dieu il a de facto le droit de rester au camp. D'autant plus que son parent divin l'a reconnu. Et puis il n'a nul part d'autre où aller, il va falloir l'aider à s'intégrer à cette nouvelle époque mais je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. »

Kiku ne semblait pas convaincu du tout par ce que disait Chiron, pourtant il était vrai que des individus venant d'une autre époque avait dû s'habituer à vivre dans celle-ci, même si, Jude devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas une différence de presque un millénaire que ces demi-dieux avaient connu.

« Ne t'en fait pas Kiku, tout le monde est très gentil ici (enfin presque), je suis sûr que tu t'habitueras au XXIème siècle rapidement. » Tenta de le rassurer Jude.

« C'est vrai t'en fais pas ! On peut déjà commencer par te faire visiter t'en penses quoi ? » Demanda Alfred.

Kiku hocha la tête pour approuver mais son malaise était toujours présent, il voudrait sans doute changer de vêtement avant de faire quoique ce soit.  
Alfred, Kiku et Jude prirent congé de Chiron, Ludwig resta car il voulait parler avec le centaure de l'artefact qu'ils venaient de trouver.  
Jude et Alfred allèrent tout d'abord à la cabine d'Athéna où ils présentèrent le nouveau venu et un des demi-dieux prêta des vêtements à Kiku, il fut très reconnaissant même si cela se voyait que le japonais n'était pas habitué à porté des jeans et tee-shirts. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu l'aider à s'habiller car il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'on enfilait ces vêtements.  
Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver quelque chose qui lui aille mieux plus tard.  
Enfin pour le moment ils lui montrèrent les autres cabines, lui expliquèrent comment les choses marchaient ici, lui montrèrent la zone d'entraînement et les coins où les _satyrs,_ _naïades_ et _nymphes_ étaient présents. Kiku sembla beaucoup apprécier la forêt et le lac ainsi que les êtres magiques y habitant, il prit très au sérieux la zone de combat et fut complètement perdu quand on lui expliqua les règles. Il y avait aussi une autre partie du camp, qui était un autre camp qui avait fusionné avec celui-ci en quelque sorte. Camp Jupiter. Les enfants descendant des Dieux sous leur formes romaines étaient dans ce camp, les Grecs et Romains n'étaient pas mélangés car les deux camps avaient une longue tradition indépendante et préféraient garder leur camp propre et se réunir pour plusieurs occasion que d'essayer de mélanger leur traditions. Ils décidèrent de ne pas aller le visiter tout de suite, Camp Half-Blood était déjà bien assez grand comme cela et ils sentaient qu'ils allaient rendre Kiku encore plus confus si ils lui montraient Camp Jupiter.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu es perdu au début, et puis tes frères et sœurs t'aideront. »

« Merci de m'avoir fait visiter les lieux Mathis-san et Jones-sans. » Remercia le japonais en s'inclinant.

« Ah euh de rien... » Répondit Jude, gêné.

« Ouuuah Kiku t'as pas du tout besoin d'être aussi formel avec nous ! Je sais bien que les japonais sont super polis et tout mais on est plus relâché ici, ça fait un peu bizarre de te voir faire ça en fait. »

Kiku s'empressa de s'excuser et Alfred décida de laisser tomber.

« Bon j'ai faim, vous venez manger quelque chose avec moi ou pas ? »

Kiku ne savait pas si il pouvait refuser l'invitation alors il accepta dans le doute et Jude préféra garder un œil sur lui, le laisser seul avec Alfred n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Ils partirent en direction des cuisines où des jeunes faisaient déjà à manger, Alfred partit se faire plusieurs hamburgers tandis que Kiku observait tout le monde curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger Kiku ? »

« Du poisson et du riz... » Répondit avec hésitation le japonais.

« Ok je vais te préparer ça ! Et ehm... Fais attention à ce que Alfred pourrait te proposer, pas que ça sera mauvais mais... C'est vraiment très calorique. »

A peine Jude eut-il dit cela qu'Alfred revint avec ses hamburgers ainsi que des sucreries en tout genre.  
Kiku qui était beaucoup trop gentil pour refuser mangea tout ce qu'Alfred lui proposa, à tel point qu'il avait le ventre plein quand Jude eut finit le poisson et le riz.  
Jude allait devoir veiller de très près sur lui si il ne voulait pas que Kiku tombe malade à cause d'aliments dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger, ça et toutes les bêtises dans lesquelles Alfred pourrait l'entraîner.


	5. Kiku 3

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. Jude de Tales of Xillia ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Alfred, Jude et Kiku principalement. (Jude de Tales of Xillia)  
 **Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

* * *

 **Kiku**

Kiku eut beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la vie au camp, tout était tellement différent de son époque qu'il en était profondément déboussolé. Les autres enfants d'Athéna étaient très compréhensif et curieux à son égard, ils discutaient longuement des différences de leur époques et de choses plus intellectuel. Bizarrement Kiku qui était loin d'avoir autant de connaissance qu'eux n'était pas complètement perdu.  
On lui proposa tout de suite des livres écrit en grec ancien pour qu'il puisse mieux comprendre cette époque et Kiku qui avait toujours eut du mal à lire fut émerveillé de pouvoir comprendre un livre.  
Il passa beaucoup de temps à lire, presque tout son temps libre à vrai dire et petit à petit comprit mieux son environnement.  
Ses frères et sœurs lui avaient aussi confectionné des vêtements japonais traditionnel que Kiku ne quittait jamais, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ces espèces de pantalons et tee-shirts.  
Jude et Alfred venaient toujours lui parler quand ils se voyaient et les autres jeunes étaient tous très gentil avec lui, il s'habituait au rythme du camp même si de nombreuses choses restaient un mystère pour lui.

Quand il tenta de se battre dans la zone d'entraînement il se rendit vite compte que les combats de demi-dieux n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici. Les demi-dieux avaient de nombreux pouvoir hérités de leur parents et Kiku qui était encore débutant sur le sujet de la mythologie grecque se fit battre à plate couture plusieurs fois malgré sa grande expérience au combat.  
Après avoir perdu plusieurs fois il avait décidé de ne plus se battre contre les demi-dieux avant de maîtriser la mythologie grecque sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'entraîner tout seul.  
Il fut légèrement déçu de voir qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir comme certains mais selon ses frères et sœurs, leur intelligence compensait largement.  
Jude, étant un fils d'Apollon, était un très bon médecin et ses pouvoirs étaient plus d'un type de soutien qu'offensif, pourtant, comme Kiku l'avait rapidement appris, Jude était aussi un très bon combattant. Il se battait avec des gants spéciaux qui avaient été fabriqués pour lui et il était se battait très bien au corps à corps. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs très souvent des arts martiaux ensemble.  
Alfred pouvait contrôler la foudre et le vent, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait voler en se faisant porter par les courants d'air, il pouvait aussi créer des tempêtes et autres joyeuseté que le ciel était capable de produire.

Kiku était à la fois fasciné et terrifié par un tel pouvoir, que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'aussi fort décidait de faire le mal ?  
Mais le japonais n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à ce propos, Alfred ne montrait pas le moindre signe de méchanceté, profiter de ses pouvoirs pour son intérêt ne semblait pas être le genre d'Alfred. Sauver les gens et être un héros était plutôt ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Kiku était donc bien content d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi puissant de son côté.  
Il apprit vite que les enfants des trois grands avaient des pouvoirs tout aussi redoutable les uns que les autres et il se sentait très humain face à eux. Si ce n'était pour leur grande intelligence et sagesse, les enfants d'Athéna ressemblait à des humains tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Kiku avait été curieux à propos de l'autre camp une fois qu'il avait un minimum compris celui dans lequel il était, Alfred lui avait répondu qu'ils pouvaient y aller quand ils voulaient mais au moment où Kiku accepta de s'y rendre un immense bruit retentit.

« Oh chouette ! Il y a une quête disponible ! Viens dépêche-toi, avec un peu de chance ça sera pour nous ! »

Kiku n'était pas du tout prêt à se lancer dans une telle chose et voulu refuser mais Alfred l'entraîna avec lui, si bien qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre.  
Ils se réunirent là ils mangeaient habituellement et Chiron était prêt à faire une annonce.

« Boreas nous a confié une quête. » S'exclama le centaure qui avait l'air d'avoir de gros doutes à propos de ladite quête. « Il voudrait que l'on récupère l'un de ses artefacts qui serait au Canada. Dans des ruines qui doivent être couvert par la neige à cette époque de l'année. Qui serait volontaire pour- »

« MOI JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE ! » Hurla Alfred pour être sûr d'être pris.

Chiron soupira, il s'y attendait et aimerait bien que son audition soit moins bonne, les cris d'Alfred lui faisaient toujours très mal aux tympans.

« Avec Jude je suppose ? »

« Ouep ! Et Kiku vient aussi ! »

Kiku s'apprêter à refuser vivement mais Chiron parla avant lui.

« C'est une très bonne idée, il pourra ainsi voir combien le monde à changer. Vous pourrez prendre votre temps pour visiter, Boreas a tellement de chose à faire qu'il va sans doute oublier qu'il vous a confié une quête. »

« Yeah on va faire du tourisme ! »

Kiku eut l'impression de se décomposer sur place, comment allait-il se débrouiller dans une quête alors qu'il n'étais toujours pas complètement habitué à la vie au camp ? Il n'avait pas peur des monstres qu'il risquait de rencontrer mais il avait encore trop peu de connaissances sur eux pour être à l'aise. Qu'allaient-ils faire si ils croisaient un monstre très dangereux que personne ne savait combattre ?  
Plus il pensait à ce qui les attendaient, plus le stress du japonais montait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kiku, tout ira bien. Alfred est très fort, il ne laissera pas quoique ce soit t'arriver. » Jude tenta de rassurer Kiku.

Ce dernier n'était pas plus rassurer, Alfred agissait tellement de manière immature que Kiku se demandait si il pouvait réellement être sérieux et les aider en cas de danger. Il allait devoir voir cela par lui-même lorsque ledit danger arrivera. Il avait l'impression de foncer tête baisser dans une situation suicidaire mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas refuser une quête qu'on lui avait déjà assigné, cela serait très lâche de sa part. Et puis... Il pouvait faire confiance à Jude, Kiku sentait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui et il serait sûrement celui qui les sortirait de situations délicate.  
Cela rassura un peu le japonais qui alla se préparer pour la quête. Ses frères et sœurs lui donnèrent plein de conseils pour sa quête ainsi que de nombreuses choses pour l'aider, cela rassura encore plus Kiku qui se sentit tout de suite beaucoup moins vulnérable. Il pouvait faire confiance aux enfants d'Athéna et si ils songeaient qu'il aurait besoin de ce qu'ils lui avaient donné, eh bien il réussirait très certainement à s'en sortir. Ils étaient les plus intelligents et ceux qui avaient prévu toutes les éventualités possible après tout, tout irait bien.


End file.
